


An Inconvenient Knock

by Antarctica_or_bust



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, But mostly just sex, Coitus Interruptus, Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should always remember to lock the bedroom door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inconvenient Knock

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this fic something of a time stamp between chapters 8 and 9 of What Tangled Webs We Weave, but reading that is definitely not required for reading this. This story was inspired solely by [this](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/346031.html?thread=61040559#t73198767) comment!fic prompt and the fact that there's no smut in my other one.

  
Virgil slams back into his door with a thud that makes him groan against his lover's mouth.  
  
“Quiet,” He gasps out between heated kisses, tugging Hotstreak closer even as he warns the other teen not to let his father hear.  
  
But the redhead just kisses him deeper, nudging a leg between his boyfriend's thighs and nipping at his lips. “God I've missed you,” Hotstreak groans, sucking a mark into the darker teen's skin before lifting him up to grind into his crotch.  
  
It's been weeks since the two have seen each other, Static off helping to save the world while the pyro takes care of Dakota, and Virgil blames the separation for the way he whimpers beneath his boyfriend's burning touch. The feel of Hotstreak's hands under his thighs sends signals straight to his groin when the metahuman lifts him and he wraps his legs around the other's waist with a gasping moan.  
  
Then the firestarter thrusts forward, pressing Virgil into the door with the weight of his body so that he can slide his hands beneath the other's shirt. Warm fingers curl around his waist before Hotstreak captures his mouth again, driving his tongue beneath his boyfriend's parted lips.  
  
They kiss frantically, arms wrapped around each other tightly as the teens rock together and Virgil goes boneless when the redhead reaches down to grab his ass. His hands are freaking huge, holding his boyfriend easily, and all the teen can do is shudder beneath his touch. Hotstreak pulls him closer, grinding their cocks together again and the friction of his jeans is almost more than Virgil can bear.  
  
“Please,” He moans, wiggling his ass and mouthing along the other metahuman's jaw. “Please just... just... come on!”  
  
Somehow his boyfriend understands this, oh the joys of familiarity, shifting his weight so that he can unbutton Virgil's jeans. The relief as Hotstreak works the pants down over his hips is overwhelming, though he groans with disappointment when the redhead finally has to put him down. But the darker teen kicks his jeans off quickly and the brief separation is worth it for the feel of those warm hands stroking down his thighs.  
  
A brief flex of muscle is Virgil's only warning before Hotstreak lifts him up again and his cock twitches with the knowledge that the other can manhandle him like this. The metahuman loves that strength; he loves knowing that the pyro is tougher than the worst that he can do. For nothing phases the redhead, not fights nor sparks nor bruises and he bites at his boyfriend's shoulder just because. Virgil wants to mark him, wants to cover him with kisses to show that he's been claimed.  
  
As his teeth sink into the firestarter's skin, the other metahuman shudders briefly before hot breath trails up Virgil's neck in retaliation. That talented mouth presses kisses against his jaw just as Hotstreak reaches down to squeeze his cock and only the knowledge that his father is sleeping in the next room keeps the teen's shout trapped behind his lips.  
  
“Come on, scream for me baby.” Hotstreak growls roughly and his boyfriend would have smacked him for the endearment if his strokes didn't feel so damn good. It would be so easy for Virgil to come just like this but he wants the pyro's cock buried inside him, filling all those places that have been empty for too long.  
  
“I want you to fuck me,” He demands, clutching the redhead closer. “Fuck me so hard I can feel it for a week.”  
  
His boyfriend's smile turns feral at this order and he leans in to claim Virgil's mouth again, the kiss all teeth and wicked tongue. Hotstreak kisses him with the force of a volcano, devouring him as though he wants to climb inside his skin and the teen barely notices as he's carried over toward the bed.  
  
Though he certainly appreciates the change when the pyro's weight drives him down into the mattress, enveloping him with the scent and feel of his lover until his head begins to spin. In between more biting kisses, the last of their clothes are tossed aside and Virgil goes easily when he's nudged onto his hands and knees.  
  
The teen presses his forehead against the cool sheets, shivering with anticipation as strong hands lift his ass into the air and spread his cheeks. He feels so vulnerable like this, almost embarrassed by how his cock is aching, but he trusts the pyro to take care of him. Hotstreak always takes care of him and Virgil melts into the touch when a warm tongue teases across his entrance. Then his boyfriend is licking into him, prying him open with a relentless intent that the teen can only surrender to.  
  
He clenches his hands in the sheets as the firestarter stretches him, spit dripping down the crack of his ass with every filthy lick. At first Hotstreak alternates deeper thrusts with light flicks along that twitching ring of muscle and the sheer uncertainty has Virgil trembling.  
  
Only once his self-control begins to shatter, hips jerking at every touch, does the redhead begin to drive into him properly with long, deep strokes that make him lose his mind. Soon the darker teen is babbling, legs aching with how wide he has them spread as he tries to push back into the other's tongue. But Hotstreak holds him motionless, taking his boyfriend apart like a master and Virgil doesn't know how much longer he can last.  
  
Then on the next thrust, the pyro slips two fingers in alongside that firm muscle, the slight burn making his lover writhe against the sheets. He pumps them slowly, teasing at the other's clenching entrance where it's stretched around the intrusion and all the teen can think is _more._  
  
“Deeper,” Virgil gasps out and his boyfriend finally takes pity on him, shoving his fingers in as far as they can go. He moans with the sensation of being filled again, a moan that turns into a shriek when Hotstreak presses against his prostate with a grin.  
  
 _Fuck!_ The teen's back arches violently and in his haze of pleasure, the addition of a third finger barely registers. His lover slides up his body, mouthing against the back of Virgil's neck as he spreads the other wide and then pulls the digits out. This loss makes the metahuman start begging wordlessly, rocking his hips back in a desperate plea to be filled. Though it is only moments, the emptiness threatens to consume him and the teen nearly cries with relief when he hears the telltale sign of a condom wrapper and a firm heat presses against his ass.  
  
Hotstreak is large, much thicker than even three fingers and Virgil feels as though he's being split open when the other thrusts inside. But the slight pain only makes him harder, the heat of the pyro's length a brand against his skin and he groans helplessly beneath the onslaught.  
  
It seems like forever before his boyfriend finally bottoms out, hips pressed tight against the other metahuman's ass as he waits for him to adjust. Virgil is shaking uncontrollably now, caught on the edge between pleasure and pain until the shock of this intrusion is slowly overwhelmed by lust. It coils within him, sparks dancing across his skin as he relaxes enough for Hotstreak to fuck him properly. The pyro's first thrust is almost violent as he struggles for control, pulling nearly all the way of out Virgil before slamming back inside and the bed knocks against the wall when the darker teen meets him thrust for thrust.  
  
Then Hotstreak tilts his hips slightly and there is nothing but the pleasure as he drags across his boyfriend's prostate once again. The pyro grabs onto Virgil's waist, holding him still so that he can grind against that spot and soon the metahuman is moaning uncontrollably. They are both groaning, chasing their pleasure in each other's bodies, and in this blissed out passion neither hears the doorknob turn.  
  
“Virgil, what is that noi- Oh my GOD!” Sharon shrieks from the doorway and when her scream finally manages to penetrate her brother's mind, he freezes in mortified embarrassment. They must look absolutely debauched by now and this is so not how he wanted his sister to find out. _I can't believe we didn't lock the door._  
  
But Hotstreak is still moving, too far gone to mind the interruption and Virgil can't bear the thought of stopping this close to the edge.  
  
“Close the fucking door!” He shouts, turning to look at his sister who's still gaping there in shock. “Sharon! Close. The. Door!”  
  
The second time she finally seems to hear him, coming out of her daze with a blink before blushing furiously. Then his sister stumbles backward, slamming the door shut in her wake as she flees quickly from the room. Moments later, Hotstreak reaches around to grab Virgil's cock and a few quick jerks is all it takes before the teen is coming, hips twitching helplessly.  
  
So he slumps onto the bed with a breathy sigh, the pyro whispering filthy endearments against his neck as he works toward his own release. It's almost too much now, his nerves raw with pleasure and every thrust drags his spent cock along the sheets.  
  
Though almost is the operative word here for any discomfort pales in comparison to the feeling of Hotstreak moving within him like this. He loves watching the pyro's control unravel, loves knowing that it's all because of him. So on the other's next stroke, Virgil clenches around his length as best he can and his own cock gives a valiant twitch at his boyfriend's strangled shout.  
  
A few moments later, the firestarter finally loses it, groaning shamelessly against his lover's shoulder as he shoots his load deep. Even through the condom, Virgil can feel the heat of it spread within him and he can't help but moan at the thought of losing that final barrier.  
  
But that's an idea for another time so the teen simply allows the Hotstreak to roll him over, settling on his side with the pyro's arm wrapped across his chest. His boyfriend is always cuddly after sex, soft and affectionate in a way that makes Virgil blush far more than any of the kinky shit they've done. Even now when the redhead is still buried deep within him, it's the lips pressed to his shoulder that cause his heart to flutter wildly. However, as much as he would like to simply fall asleep right here, there is one thing that he needs to say before he does.  
  
“So you know how you've been saying we should move in together?” Virgil asks, waiting for the pyro to grunt a sleepy acknowledgment before continuing. “Well you might just get your wish because I will never be able to look my sister in the eyes again.”  
  
  
 _Finis_


End file.
